Unthinkable couple
by kyle xy lover
Summary: Hi I'm new and this is my FanFiction of Kyle XY with Josh and Jessie. so any Kessi fans please no hate
1. Chapter 1

"hey Jessie wait up" yelled someone from behind. Jessie stop and turned to see Kyle running toward her. "hey Kyle, how it going" she ask as he reached her, " nothing much" he said depressed. " what's wrong" she ask worried, " nothing" than he started thinking " well, I was thinking about telling Amanda about our secret, all of it". " ARE YOU MAD" Jessie screamed, everyone outside the school turned and looked at them. Jessie lowed her voice " she will never understand any of this and what if she tells some else, we'll get caught by some other organization that wants us evil" she try to explained to Kyle. Kyle put his hands on her shoulders " I get that your scared but, I need to try and see" " why" Jessie asked fearing the answer. " because I love her"


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in class now Jessie couldn't concentrate to the lesson, she was still thinking about what Kyle told, continuing not paying attention she didn't even hear the calling her name. " , " called the math teacher " yes" Jessi said " what is the square root of 3 rounded to the nearest tenth" he ask. "1.7" she answered without thinking or looking up. After school end Jessi started walking home even though it's raining ,she just wanted to clear her mind. She than heard a pulling up beside, turning around she saw Josh. " Hey Jessi, what are you doing walking in the rain" he ask,,No answer "hop in I'll give you a ride" he told her. She got in the car and they drove off, after a moment of silence Josh take it anymore " so, you haven't told me why you were walking in the rain" he said breaking the silence. While looking at her feet she answer in a low soft voice " Kyle said he wants to tell Amanda everything that happened and he told me that he love her" still looking down at her feet she felt tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Even though Josh likes to joke and tease some girls like Lori, but he hates to see a girl in tears. " hey don't cry" he tried to comfort her " I'm sorry I just thought Kyle and I were meant to be, but some how things change" she snuffled " yeah I felt the same way with me and Andy, than she moved Cleveland and everything change" he said starting to remember the day Andy told the news. It was so silent again that they could hear the rain falling hard outside and they continue to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh and Jessi arrived at the Trager house after a long drive of silence. "Thanks for the ride home" Jessi said as they got of the car, " no problem" replied Josh. They walked up to the front door and once inside Josh started moving toward the stairs, " where are you going?" she asked "I'm just going upstairs to video chat with Andy" he answered "oh, have fun" she said and walked towards the kitchen.

Upstairs of the Trager house...

Once in his room Josh sat down in front of his computer, turned it on and signed in to his web cam account than saw the face he been waiting to see all day " hey beautiful,how are you" he ask. "I'm fine" Andy said in a not so happy voice than continued " hey Josh can i ask you something?" she asked " yeah, sure" he said not knowing what this maybe about. " Uh, ok. I want to what you think of our relationship"she said looking like she was about to cry, " I think we're great. Wait what is this about, why are asking me this" Josh wondered. " Because I can't deal with this anymore" she cried putting her face in her hands

" can't deal with what anymore?" he ask annoyed. Andy looked up with tears streaming down her face, " i can't deal with the fact that we are in two different states, always having to schedule when we chat and what hurts me the most is the fact that I don't get to hug you or kiss you. I just can't deal with it" she said with her voice cracking. Josh can't believe what he's hearing, "please tell me you don't mean what I you mean" he said holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry Josh" Andy apologize " but I think we need to see other people".

" No please" he begged tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'll always love you, bye" she said turning off her computer. Josh just sat there staring at a blank screen.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen of the Trager house

Jessi walked into the kitchen and saw making dinner. " Hey Nicole" Jessi greeted, she looked over the counter than up at Nicole "want any help" she asked.

" No, but thank you for asking" Nicole than continued " at least someone is kind to ask" saying while looking her oldest child Lori, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

" Hey I did asked if you need any help, but you turned it down" Lori said defending herself.

"Asking can I speed up with dinner is not asking if I need any help making it" her mother told her.

" Whatever" Lori murmured

"Anyways" Nicole said turning back to Jessi " I'm almost done."

Jessi just nodded her head and walked toward the refrigerator to get some juice, as she close the door an Josh upset came into the room. "Hi honey." his mom greeted him, " how was your day?" she asked., but he didn't answer.

"Hey Josh didn't you hear mom talking to you?" Lori asked , still no answer " earth to dweeb."she said waving her hands in the air.

Josh open the refrigerator door and hissed "I'm not in the mood."

" Oh,is the baby grumpy?" Lori teased making a pouting face

"I said I'm not in the mood!" he yelled slamming refrigerator door.

"Whoa Josh honey calm down. What's the matter?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me via video chat." he explained putting on a smile.

" What did you do?" Lori asked with a straight face.

" Quit it Lori" Nicole warned

" I'll be in my room" Josh said and went back upstairs.

Back upstairs

Jessi walked upstairs and headed toward Josh's room.

On the other side of josh's door

Josh laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling crying, than he heard a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked, Jessi open the door a crack, " can I come in?" she asked

Josh sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed "sure" he sniffed

a response. Jessi walked in and sat next him, " so how are you feeling?" she wondered.

" I'm fine, but I'm still feeling upset" he answered.

"I'm sorry that Andy broke up with you" she apologized.

"you don't have to be sorry" Josh said."besides, I understand where she's coming from with being upset that we're not together" he continued holding back the tears.

Jessi put her arm around him, " it's ok you go head and cry" she told him

"I just thought that we'll always be together" he cried onto her shoulder.

Jessi hates seeing him this way, she wishes there was something she could do


	5. Chapter 5

In the kitchen of the Trager's house

"Hey, Lori do you know where Jessi is?" Nicole asked.

"No" Lori answered not looking up from her phone.

"Can you go find her, it's her turn to set the dinning room table" Nicole said.

"In a minute" Lori said.

" That wasn't a request,it as an order" Nicole informed her daughter, while crossing her arms.

"Fine,I'll go see where she is" Lori said getting up from the kitchen table.

She walked and headed down the hall towards Jessi's room, when Lori arrived she knocked on the door,no answer. She open the door and see no one there,that's funny she thought to herself she's pretty much always in here. Lori close the door and went across the hall to Kyle's room, she knocked on the door. "Come in" he answered , when she open the door she saw Kyle sitting in his tub and Declan sitting in a chair next to him.

" Hey, Kyle have seen Jessi anywhere?" Lori asked.

"Not since school" he told her.

"Why don't you ask Josh" Declan chimed in.

"Why would I ask Josh where she is?" Lori wondered.

" Because I saw him driving her earlier"Declan informed her

"Ok, thanks" she said than left. After she left ,Kyle turned towards Declan and asked "you still like her don't you?"

"Shut up man" Declan throw the pillow at Kyle's face.

Upstairs

Lori walks towards Josh's room, knocked great another room with no answer she thought. She got tired of it and just opened the door, after it open she saw both Josh and Jessi in Josh's bed sleeping. "Oh my goodness" she yelled loud enough for them to hear. They both are startled awake.

"It's not what it looks like" josh said, him and Jessi getting off the bed.

"I better go downstairs to help Nicole with the table" Jessi said leaving the room.

"So are you two dating now?"Lori asked then continue "because an hour ago you were upset that Andy dump via web chat.I didn't you were this upset and desperate that you would go after Jes-"

"Stop it" Josh interrupted. " nothing happen"

"Really" she asked

" Yes miss i think i know everything" he said "I'm going down to eat"

In the dinning room after dinner

" Wow, honey dinner was amazing" Stephen complimented his wife.

"Yeah mom that was so good, I'm stuff" Josh said and everyone agreed.

" Thank you guys" Nicole said " so, who wants to help me with the dishes?"

"I got homework" the teens said in union and left in different directions.

"How about you honey" she ask her husband hoping he'll say yes.

"Sorry babe" he apologized."But,I have a lot of work to do for the university" he lied moving towards the stairs.

Nicole pick up one of the plates " looks like it's just you and me tonight as always".


	6. Chapter 6

Beachwood High School

Jessi walked into the school wanting to try to convince Kyle again not to tell Amanda about latnok and anything else. Walking towards Kyle's locker Jessi spotted him talking to Amanda. He notice her and motion her to come join them,well I guess it's time for plan two she thought to herself moving towards them."Hey, Jessi" Kyle greeted.

"Hey, guys" she greeted the couple.

Amanda gave her a small smile. Jessi turns to Kyle and ask if she can talk to Amanda for a second."sure"he said turning to his girlfriend ,"see you later" he smiled than kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Once the girls were alone Amanda looks at Jessi ," so what talk to me about" she asked

"I wanted to tell you the truth" Jessi began

"Well, you don't have to worry Kyle already told me the truth" Amanda admitted

"yeah but I want to tell you the real reason he told you" Jessi said.

Amanda shook her head " I already know the reason why and it's because he loves me"

Keep calm and keep talking Jessi thought " that's what he wants you to think" she lied.

"What do you mean?" Amanda wondered with a confuse face.

" I mean" Jessi said with a sinister smile than continued " the only reason why Kyle told you everything is because he felt sorry for you"

"Your lying" Amanda cried feeling tears about to fall

" oh really," Jessi questioned "because I thought what happen at prom that he would"

" what happen at prom?" Amanda asked

"wow and you said Kyle told you everything. Fine I'll tell you" Jessi stepped closer so nobody can hear." close to the end of prom latnok came and kidnapped you" she explained

"why don't I remember?" Amanda cried

" Don't know ,but maybe it's the experimental neural block they implanted your upper neck" jessi put her finger on her chin pretending to think.

Amanda just stood there looking at her feet crying

" Hey don't cry, you should be happy your boyfriend and I saved you from that or you wouldn't be here today" the brunette said

"I should go" the blond said leaving without looking up.

I love it when a plan comes together Jessi thought.

school cafeteria

Jessi sat at the lunch table when she sense somebody approaching her. She looked up and saw Kyle standing there., " Hey hows it going?" Jessi asked with a smile.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" he asked angrily while sitting down.

"What do you mean?" she questioned innocently

"you know what I mean" he spat " I just got back from talking to Amanda and she told me everything you told her, I mean seriously telling her I felt on prom night"

"Oh calm down" she said rolling her eyes.

"No,I will not calm down" Kyle hissed leaning closer " you had no right to telling her what happen that night" he whispered

" Oh really the last time I checked this was a free country" she stated " and besides you can't just sit there and tell me that if nothing happen that night and Amanda was alright , you would still tell her everything"

"Well, no" he revealed "but you still had no right"

"Again free country"Jessi repeated

"you know what Jessi, stay away from me and stay away my girlfriend" Kyle warned before leaving.

Well that kind of backfired Jessi thought.


End file.
